


with the leather hips

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Braid Keith, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Grinding, Intergluteal Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has an Awesome Ass, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public teasing, Teasing, Thirsty Shiro, bratty keith, but very mild if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Shiro is seconds from moving away when Keith's lower half does what can only be described in any context as a bump 'n grind right against Shiro's dick. In the middle of a meeting.





	with the leather hips

**Author's Note:**

> \- welcome to the continuation of my unofficial series called "starring keith's ass."  
> \- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
> \- also love to aria for telling me it's hot when i sent her snippets while i was writing.  
> \- title is from franz ferdinand - michael, of course.
> 
> this is very vaguely set sometime late in s7 or early in s8. doesn't matter a ton other than the fact that atlas is a thing and sheith is in love uwu

"This is your point of entrance," Keith tells the new Blade in front of him.  

Once they had a permanent base on Earth, it became easier for like-minded exiles and deserters from the Galra empire to seek them out. Keith, with part of him in both worlds, became a liaison of sorts between the humans, the Garrison, and Galra newly grounded on Earth who wanted to join the Blades of Marmora. It was a position he took to well, and one that afforded him the right to wear the Marmora leadership uniform. He rarely did, however, preferring the slim, tight suit for stealth missions. 

And most other situations. 

Shiro is half-convinced Keith does it just to tease him.

Keith is bent over the table, pointing out spots on a map of a Galra ship for the new recruit. "Make sure you take this route — it avoids all their camera drones and most of their sentry," he says. He's not going on this mission, which means he has no reason to be wearing the tight uniform, but he is, and Shiro tries to focus instead of visually tracing the way his braid falls over his back and the outline of his muscles through the practically vacuum-sealed material. 

 _Focus_. He looks around, but no one has noticed his moment of weakness; everyone — the Holts, Kolivan, Krolia, the rest of the Paladins — are dutifully listening. Shiro respects his boyfriend as a leader and not just an object. He can do this.  _Focus_. Shiro shifts closer, leaning over to watch the strategy Keith is drawing with his slender fingers.   

"And here's where you'll find the system to disable," Keith tells the nodding Blade.   

Something brushes against Shiro's front, and he immediately recognizes his mistake in choosing this position. Keith's ass is pressed against him, and Shiro freezes when he feels Keith _wiggle._ It's the slightest movement, and Shiro has no doubt that no one else has noticed, not with the way they all, unlike Shiro, are focused respectfully on Keith's face instead of his backside. 

Keith, the brat, continues on like nothing is happening: "Once you've done that, you can head here, where they usually keep the prisoners." Shiro is seconds from moving away when Keith's lower half does what can only be described in any context as a _bump 'n grind_ right against _Shiro's dick_.  

Fuck, Keith knew what he was doing, because now Shiro's definitely tenting his pants and Keith's the only thing keeping that from being broadcasted to the entire room — a room of people who respect him, but probably won't for much longer. He can feel the curve of Keith's ass against him, the slow, subtle grind of Keith strong enough to press his rapidly-hardening dick against the cleft of Keith's asscheeks even through the fabric.  

He sucks in a sharp breath.  

"Don't worry, Captain," Keith says, turning his head back to look at Shiro. His eyes are glinting, a teasing smile on his gorgeous face. "We've got multiple key copies, and probably won't even need to break in." 

It's gracious of him to give Shiro an excuse for the sound he had made.  

It's also not without its price. When Keith turns back to the table, his voice gives away nothing. Meanwhile, Shiro bites the inside of his cheek and grips his tablet as hard as he can without breaking it, all so he doesn't groan at the rhythmic, shallow grind of Keith's ass, in hopes he won't grab his waist tightly and fuck Keith right here in front of everyone.  

(In the deepest, dirtiest parts of his mind, it's not like he's never fantasized of that — of spreading Keith out, and how he'd look splayed on a table with his hair around him, naked and glowing with sweat, greedily taking Shiro inside him while everyone watches — but in truth he likes the intimate words and touches, the sights and sounds of Keith lost in pleasure, being theirs only. There's something sacred in the way Keith looks at him when they're alone.  

Which is why Shiro can wait. Shiro can be _patient_ and _focus_.) 

Kolivan's voice breaks through his thoughts. "I believe those are all the logistics to cover." 

"Agreed. We'll be ready as backup and to transport the rescued folks back to Earth," Sam says. "Right, Shiro?"

"Uh." Shiro clears his throat. He can ask Keith to repeat the details of what he's agreeing to later… after he's repaid Keith for this stunt. "Of course. Atlas always has your back." 

"Oh, I know you do, Captain," Keith says.  

The little punk.  

Shiro needs to take back control _now_. He straightens up as much as he can when he's trying to discreetly stay pressed against his bent-over boyfriend's ass to hide an erection.  

"That's a wrap," he says in his best Commander Voice. "Everyone go grab dinner. I need to discuss one last thing with Keith and then we'll join you." 

Once the last person files out (Rizavi, who shoots him a wicked grin and thumbs up on the way out, hopefully only because she has a suspicion about what they're about to do and not what Keith _has_ been doing), Shiro has Keith pinned to the table, arms boxing him in. "You are trouble," Shiro growls. 

Keith laughs, breathy and pleased. " _Am_ trouble or am _in_ trouble?" 

He tugs at Keith's braid so that Keith's head tilts up to look at him. "Both," Shiro replies.  

"It's fun to see you being the flustered one for once." Keith lifts onto his toes and pushes back, a harder grind now that they're alone. "You gonna discipline me, sir?" 

No, not the way Keith has in mind. There's no way that he's giving in and giving Keith exactly what he wants. So Shiro hums non-committedly and removes his flesh hand from the table, leaving the Altean one to pin Keith's wrists in front of him. He works quickly to get Keith's uniform undone — he'd gotten good at doing this one-handed, for a while, with the Paladin armor — reaching beneath it to pull the leggings away from the undershirt and chestplate.  

Keith gasps, and Shiro knows it's from the rough handling he loves to provoke from Shiro, but he can't find it in him to care enough to stop. Keith can have that small victory. He yanks the leggings down beneath the swell of Keith's ass, no further. The edge of the chestplate and the bunched leggings frame his pert, round cheeks perfectly, and Shiro takes a moment to appreciate them properly. 

On another day, he'd drop to his knees and worship that ass with his mouth, relishing the taste and smell and the sounds Keith makes when he's getting eaten out; but on another day, Keith wouldn't have been grinding it against his dick in a room full of their colleagues for the past hour.

"Shiro," Keith complains, squirming against the table. "Are you gonna do anything? Maybe you fell asleep back there." 

"Brat," Shiro tells him, and gives him one swat on his bare asscheek. Keith laughs and arches his back and the urgency is back in Shiro's veins. He unzips his slacks and pulls his cock free, spits in his hand and works it over the head of his cock and down the shaft. Because of his size, he doesn't normally fuck Keith without lube, but that's fine — that's not what he wants right now anyway.  

Shiro releases Keith's wrists so he can use the Altean hand to squeeze at Keith's asscheek, the muscle of it barely giving way. He pulls them apart and lets a big metal finger graze over Keith's hole.  

Keith moans and pushes back on it. Can't have that.  

He pulls Keith's left asscheek again just enough to slide his dick between them. Keith gives a surprised, pleased gasp; the squeeze is tight and warm around Shiro, and the sight of his cockhead appearing and disappearing between Keith's cheeks is hypnotizing.  "Baby," Shiro groans, flattening himself against Keith's back. "Fuck. You know how much I love your ass, don't you? Bet you'd sit on me all day like this if I let you." 

Hands braced on the table, Keith is meeting his thrusts, up and down on his toes to aid the slide. Shiro's cock is slick with precome, smearing along Keith's soft skin. "Guilty," Keith pants. He leans backwards, a beautiful arch of his back, to touch a palm to Shiro's jaw. "Shiro — touch me." 

"No," Shiro replies, kissing Keith's hair in front of him, turning his head to press another kiss to Keith's palm.  

" _No_?" Keith stops moving in tandem with him and attempts to twist around to look at him, though Shiro's body against his prevents him. "Shiro, c'mon." 

The curve of Keith's pout and the frustration in his voice make Shiro's stomach clench with desire. "Just...wait, baby," he exhales.  He holds onto Keith's hip harder, fucks between his cheeks faster, growing jerky and sloppy.  

The force of it knocks Keith back down chest-first onto the table, draws gorgeous, needy moans from him. Keith seems to have forgotten he was just demanding to come, now reaching back for Shiro, trying to pull him closer, Shiro's name on his lips on repeat.  

" _Keith_." He's already been teased too much to last long, and with a few more thrusts between the cheeks of Keith's ass, Keith gasping his name, everything tightens and then releases. He comes in thick stripes, spurting on the last fuck upwards, from the bottom curve of Keith's cheeks to to the dimples in his back. 

Shiro sags against Keith. "Hah," he huffs, half in relief and half in disbelief.  

Keith stays still beneath him, humming and purring as Shiro mouths lazily at his neck. The noises turn to ones of confusion when Shiro starts pulling Keith's leggings back up into place. "Shiro, what —?"  

Smoothing the top piece back down, Shiro says, "You didn't think you were getting off after that, did you, baby?"  

"Shirooooo," Keith whines, head thunking back down onto the table. "No! Come on! I'm gonna be all  _sticky_." 

"Mm, you'll have to try that line on someone who isn't used to bribing you to shower after you've taken three loads on you." He rubs over where his come is on Keith's skin beneath the fabric, pressing wet material into the crevice of his cheeks, down to where the come has dripped its way to behind Keith's balls. "You like this." He palms Keith there, listening to the intake of Keith's breath, then to his front where he can feel the hardness of Keith's cock straining against the uniform. 

Keith hisses. " _Fuck_. Shiro. Not the point."  Shiro allows himself a little self-satisfied smile, lips quirking against Keith's neck. "Don't smirk about this, you jerk." 

Shiro laughs quietly and backs up, giving Keith space to turn around fully and himself the space to tuck himself back into his pants.  

He cups Keith's face and kisses him softly. "I love you." He's helplessly smitten with Keith always. He feels it every moment of every day, but it strikes him particularly now, with how they move together and give to each other so naturally, with how Keith looks now, flushed and a little annoyed but staring back at him, violet eyes starry-bright. "I'll take care of you tonight," he promises. 

Keith returns his kiss with a deeper one, sharp from his teeth. "Yeah, yeah." He tucks a few stray hairs back into his braid and collects his tablet, angling for the door. " _'If I'm good_ ,' right?"  

Shiro's hand finds its home resting at Keith's lower back as he walks them out of the room. "Remember, you said it, not me."  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
